


Parent Trap

by Kat28



Series: Otayuri Week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Parent Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat28/pseuds/Kat28
Summary: “Who is he?” Vitya asks coming in and kissing his husband before leaning down to pick up his son who’s smile only widens.“Otabek. He just moved from Kazakhstan and he’s going to stay over on Friday!” Yuuri smiles at his son's enthusiasmOr The one where the boys grow up together and there are many misunderstandings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys like this.

Yuuri Katsuki will never forget the day he met Viktor Nikiforov because that was the day his life changed forever. It was a regular tuesday morning and Yuuri was on his way to get coffee when he ran into Viktor literally. After that Viktor never left his life. To this day the man will call it love at first sight and that is just fine with Yuuri because that day he gained the two most important people in his life Viktor, his husband, and perhaps more importantly his son Yuri affectionately called Yura. 

Yuuri never thought he’d be in a relationship with a single father because he didn’t want to deal with a kid but when Yuri came into his life he realized he didn’t want to be anything other than his parent. He couldn’t just be his Papa’s boyfriend he had to be Otōsan. Thankfully the kid immediately made him his Otōsan. He loved his Otōsan so much that his Papa began to argue that he didn’t get enough love, but Yura was always quick to shut him down with a kiss or a hug followed closely by an “I love you, Papa.” 

Yuuri saw his son grow from the adorable 3 year old with baby teeth and bright eyes to an adorable 10 year old with intelligence beyond his years and a rough exterior that hid the heart of gold that he only showed his parents.

That all changed one evening when Yuuri went to pick him up from class and the usually reserved boy ran up to his Otōsan smiling brightly “There’s a new kid in my class. He’s so nice. He said my eyes were like a soldier's!” 

“That’s great. Why don’t you invite him over? You guys can have a play date.” Yuuri told his son happy to see that the kid was finally making friends and bonding with people his own age. 

“Okay. Can he come over on Friday and stay the night?” Yuri asks practically jumping up and down

“Who is he?” Vitya asks coming in and kissing his husband before leaning down to pick up his son who’s smile only widens.

“Otabek. He just moved from Kazakhstan and he’s going to stay over on Friday!” Yuuri smiles at his son's enthusiasm 

“No one is staying over here if they don’t have their parents approval so you need to tell his mama or Papa to call us before he can stay over. Okay, Yura?” 

After that sleepover, the friendship blossomed and the boys were never seen without each other. If you needed to find Yuri you only needed to call Beka and he’d know where to find him. 

By the time they were 13 it was unusual for Yuuri to come home to only Yura. Otabek’s parents began to travel so often that Beka was in the Nikiforov household almost everyday. 

“You staying for dinner today, Beka?” Yuuri asked his son’s best friend even though he already knew the answer.

“Yes, Mr. Nikiforov. If that’s okay with you I’d love to stay.” 

“Come on Beka. Of course they’re fine with it now can we go upstairs?” 

Yuuri saw the hesitation in Beka who wanted to be respectful and wait for an answer “You can go ahead Beka. I’ll call you guys down when Papa’s home and dinner is ready.” 

At the age of 15 Beka and Yura went out on their first dates with Ketty and Anya who were inseparable the way Beka and Yura were. It was after that date that Yuri sat down his parents and told them something very important. 

“Papa. Otasan. I have something important to say but you can’t tell anyone yet.” 

“Okay. Yura. Whatever you need to say Papa and I support you.” Yuuri says sharing a glance with Vitya who looks as worried as he felt. Yura and Beka shared everything for Yura to not want Beka to know whatever he had to say it must have been a huge deal. 

“I know I went on a date with Ketty today but I’ve known for some time that I’m gay. Beka wanted to go out with them and he needed a second person so I said yes but I know I’m not interested in girls like that.” Yuuri and Vitya shared a look of relief. 

“That’s totally okay Yura.” Vitya said smiling at his son 

“We won’t tell anyone until you’re ready” Yuuri added 

Yuuri was always aware that his son never said anything to his best friend but he recognized the signs of a crush so he didn’t force Yura to tell Beka. He knew that Yura would wait until he was over Beka to tell him or wait until he had the courage to face what he thought would be rejection. 

Despite all of this Beka never stopped coming over by their junior year of high school he was over at the Nikiforovs everyday and he had even taken to calling them Papa and Otasan. 

That's why after homecoming their senior year when Beka stopped coming around every day Viktor and Yuuri began to worry. 

“Have you noticed that Otabek hasn’t been here this weekend?” Vitya asked his husband suddenly one night. 

“Yeah. It’s been like this for a few weeks. I think we should sit Yura down and see what’s going on with them.” Yuuri told his husband frowning. “It’s just not like them babe. I just expected them to be friends for life or honestly between you and me I expected them to end up together.”

Yuuri and Viktor decided to wait another week if the boys didn’t go back to normal then they would interfere. 

Yuuri also decided to give Otabek a call and ask him if everything was okay. 

When the phone went to voicemail he was surprised to say the least “Hey Otabek. It’s Yuuri. I was just wondering if you’re okay because we haven’t seen you in a while. Please call me back and let me know that you’re okay.” 

That same night they sat Yuri down “Yuri. Me and Papa have been talking and we’re slightly worried because we haven’t seen Beka around in like two weeks and he used to spend all his time here. Is everything with you guys okay?” 

Yuuri was not expecting what came next and when his son began to cry he was shocked to say the least. 

“Otōsan, Papa I messed up. I told Beka I was gay the night of homecoming. He said it was okay that he wasn’t sure about himself and I was so stupid I told him I liked him. I told him that I could help him figure it out and he kissed me.” 

Their son shudders as he sobs and Yuuri moves to wrap his arms around him “I let it go too far. We slept together that night and I thought… I thought that meant he wanted me. I thought I meant something to him but a couple of days later he started going out with that bitch Mila.” 

“Shhh. Yura it’s not your fault.” Yuuri says brushing his hands through his sons hair. “You want to sleep with me and Papa tonight?” Yura nods and stands up to go upstairs and shower before bed. 

“Fuck.” Vitya says as soon as Yura is out of hearing range 

“I know. It’s worse than I thought. We need to talk to Otabek. The only way any of this is going to get solved is if we talk to him.” Yuuri says ever the pacifist. 

“Fuck that. Otabek is the reason our only child is in tears. I don’t care what happened but he’s an asshole.” Vitya practically growls at his husband.

“Vitya you know better than anyone that there are always to sides to every story and we need to hear what Otabek’s side is before we judge. So how about tomorrow we send Yura to Chris and Phichit. He can spend sometime with his favorite uncles and we can talk to Beka without the pressure of Yura being there.” 

“Has Beka even agreed to speak with you?” Viktor hissed annoyed that his husband wanted to help the boys fix things instead of just protecting. 

“No, my love, but if anything we can just swing by Otabek’s place we know his parents won’t be home.” Viktor agreed pulling Yuuri to bed. They settled with their son between them like when he was four years old. In all honesty it broke Yuuri’s heart to see his son so heartbroken. He was so strong but not when it came to Otabek. 

The next morning Yuuri took his son over to the Giacometti-Chulanont household where he knew that he’d be well taken care off. 

“Yuuri.” Phichit smiled at his best friend shooting a questioning glance in the direction of his favorite nephew. 

“It’s a long story. He and Otabek had a misunderstanding and Otabek is being a typical teen about it. Vitya and I are going to talk to him but we’d appreciate it if you kept Yura distracted for a couple of hours make him forget everything that’s happened.” Phichit nods 

“Of course. We’ll have an Overwatch tournament. That should keep him occupied for a few hours and if he needs to talk Chris and I have it covered.” Yuuri nods thanking the other man profusely. 

When Yuuri gets home he hears Vitya arguing in the kitchen “Why play him? I thought you guys were friends.” 

Shit. Otabek came while Yuuri wasn’t home. He just hoped he wasn’t too late to save the conversation. 

“Vitya. Stop. Let him explain himself.” Yuuri snaps at his husband coming in the kitchen and rummaging the cabinets to make the young boy some peach tea. 

“Otabek. Yura told us everything that happened last night. We just want to understand. You mean a lot to us and to Yura. What happened just doesn’t sound like you at all.” Yuuri says smiling slowly at his son’s best friend. 

“I’m not sure what happened. The night of homecoming Yura came to me and he told me he was gay and I was so happy Yuuri because that meant that I had a chance. I had a chance of being with him and I knew I needed to take it or I would regret it so I kissed him.” Otabek pauses reaching for the cup of tea that Yuuri was offering. 

“This next part may get me punched in the face but please hear me out. One thing led to another and we slept together that night. I thought that we would be okay. I thought that we could be together and that morning everything seemed okay. I drove him back and kissed him on your doorstep and then I went back home.” Beka sighs tearfully. 

Viktor jumps up to scream but Yuuri cuts in before he can “Beka. We believe you but Yura said that you had started going out with Mila right after homecoming. He told us that he thought you guys were together but then he saw you with her.” 

“Mila? What? Papa. Otasan. I swear on Yura I’m not with Mila. She has a new girlfriend. She’s totally gay.” he stops suddenly, “Wait on Monday she kissed me. No one was there except Sara. She was trying to make her jealous but I swear she didn’t warn me. Yura means the world to me. I would never cheat on him.” 

Yuuri smiles. It finally made sense. Even Vitya deflates at that sentence realizing that Beka was still the boy that they considered a son. He was not the bastard that Yura was under the impression that he was. 

“I need to see him. I can’t have him think I don’t want to be with him. I need to make it right.” Beka sighs. 

“Okay. Why don’t you upstairs get some sleep. I promise Yura will be back by the time you wake up and you can explain everything to him the way you explained it to us.” Yuuri suggest smiling at the boy. 

“Otosan. What if he doesn’t believe me?” the 18 year old asks suddenly seeming like the 10 year old that Yuuri first met a lifetime ago. 

“Then you work on making him believe you. He loves you Beka.” Vitya says and then adds “We love you. You’re like the second son we never had and no matter what you will always be a member of this family.” 

Beka stands up suddenly and hugs Vitya tightly before moving to hug Yuuri and walk upstairs. 

“I thought you were done with him. That he had hurt our son and we shouldn’t care about him anymore.” Yuuri says sarcastically. 

“I was wrong. I’m man enough to admit that occasionally.” Viktor says moving to kiss his husband, “What are the odds of them ending up like us?” 

Yuuri chuckles at that “You mean with married for fifteen years and still falling more in love everyday?” Vitya nods kissing Yuuri again “Very high, Vitya. They’re meant to stand the test of time.”


End file.
